Red and Black goes a long way in another universe
by IceBear0
Summary: Our old Marvel's merc with a mouth's teleporter has malfunctioned and has refused to function any further. He is trapped in the World of Remnant. How will he fare in the face of Grimm, Dust, Semblances and Young women?. This is not original and I gave the voice inside Deadpool's head a name, HighMoon This will go on as chapters depending on popularity. Requests can be considered
1. Malfunction

' _THUMP'._ In the middle of Emerald Forest, A man in a mixture of red and black suit fell out of thin air.

 **Well that hurt** a deep voice said. ''Shut up high moon''. The man said. He scratched his head through his thick mask of cloth ''Where the hell are we?''. **Ask your teleporting skills** the voice once again retorted **.** ' _CLICK'_. Deadpool cocked his hand gun to his head. ''You know I'm not afraid to shoot you, right?''. **Do it pussy**. **Wade I double dare you.**

Before any of them could continue a scream grew louder and closer ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''

A little girl tackled Deadpool knocking him down, She looked up and was met with a gaze from white spots on a mask. **If the police ask, we didn't do nothing**. ''Please don't kill yourself'' She said in a little sharp voice.

Deadpool dropped the gun to show he stopped ''Would if I could'' Deadpool said seriously. The girl stood up and had a sad look on her face. Deadpool stood up the same time as the girl got off of him. He picked up his gun and clipped it back in his holster and pat himself down. ''Anywho, Where are you going in the middle of the forest?, You going to get grammy some poptarts?''.

''My, umm, grammy?. No, I'm on a mission, Which reminds me I have to go get a relic somewhere.''

 **That sounds fun** ''Yes it does, Mind if I come with?'' Deadpool said curiously. He scanned his eyes up and slowly downward the girl **Wade don't you dare.** The merc put his hand to his cheek and flicked his wrist downward ''And I _LOVE_ your color scheme of choice.'' He said in a fashion designer like tone. ''What's your name, little red?'' **Good.**

''Rose, Ruby Rose''

''Pool, Deadpool''

When they finished introducing each other Ruby led the way running slightly faster than Deadpool tapping on a bit of her semblance while Deadpool followed right behind her. **For a girl her size she's awfully fast**. ''This Relic, thing. Is really interesting'' Deadpool thought. **Should we steal it?** ''Hell no, That would be rude, Also she's a child. I'm not THAT big of an asshole'' Daedpool replied to the voice. **Fair enough**. Deadpool was never a man of clear intentions or sanity whatever the hell that is. But in a few select cases he had morals.

A few more or less than 20 meters of running through thick forestation they stumble upon a girl white as snow. Ruby gasps and pulls on Deadpool's hand, signaling him to stop and pulling him behind a tree. ''What's wrong Rosey?''. Ruby peeks sideways out of the tree and Deadpool did as well but since he was on top of Ruby he peeked down. **I swear to god Wade.** ''Calm down High moon, it's unintentional''

''That's Weiss'' Ruby pointed '', I REALLY want to be her friend,'' Ruby emphasized her want to be friends with the Ice Queen.

''You have a crush on her or something?, How'd you two love birds meet?'' Deadpool asked jokingly.

''Well, I sorta caused a tiny tiny explosion in front of her face with dust'' Ruby said meekly. ''I like your style, kid. Last time I did that to Cable I got a hole through my heart. And not the ''lover leaving you'' kind of deal'' Deadpool retorted. The merc sternly walked forward despite Ruby's whispered various warnings to stop. Weiss quickly faced Deadpool's direction when she heard the grass rustle. She was wary.

''Hello, Miss ummm. Weiss? Whas it?'' DP asked politely, as if he knew the Schnee was from a wealthy lineage. ''I don't think I've seen you before, Are you a student at beacon?'' Weiss ignored Deadpool's words out of caution. A strange face. Well, mask. Didn't usually mean that it was a good guy. Remembering the white fang and their many attempts at the Company she immediately went defensive.

''Who are you?'' The Ice Queen said. Putting a hand on her rapier. Ruby wanted to step in but was met with Deadpool's hand gesturing her to stay. Ruby muffled her impatient noised with her hand behind a tree. **This one looks like she's a bitch.** ''High moon, Manners please. We're in front of a lady''.

''Who are you talking to?'' Weiss raised a brow readying to draw her weapon.

''Oh, You probably don't hear this asshole. He's a voice in my head. A best friend, Family, A brother, and a giant pain in the ass'' Deadpool said lovingly.

The young Schnee has had enough. Driven by her past trauma. The white fang's various modes of attacks she already moved before she could think with the intent to kill. Stress that was built up from her past had taken over. And with a grunt she propelled herself toward Deadpool, Rapier leading the way.

 **Here she comes**

''WAIT!'' Ruby tried to stop Weiss but she already connected. Myrtenaster was already through Deadpool's chest. Weiss gasped and backed away slowly realizing what she had done, the blade still deep in the merc's chest.

Some of his blood dripped from the length of the weapon to the hilt.

Ruby runs to Deadpool's side ''Oh no, Oh no, Oh no'' She was panicking at the sight of someone dying right in front of her.

''I'm Sorry'' was the only words Weiss could utter.

 **You're scaring them. I think that's enough.** '"Fair enough'' Deadpool thought.

''Girls, Girls. I'm fine, see?'' Deadpool stood up and pulled Myrtenaster out of his chest in a rather grotesque way. ''Well, that's going to leave a mark.'' **Really?** ''On the suit, High Moon''.

The two girls stood dumbfounded by the ineffectiveness and durability of the Suited man. Deadpool held the rapier in one hand and poked the whole in his suit with the other. ''See?, mark.''. The mercenary threw the rapier over to Weiss.

Weiss picked it up from it being stabbed on the ground. Ruby came over to Weiss' side and whispered ''Maybe it's his, semblance?'' Ruby tried explaining to Weiss. ''How is THAT a semblance''. The two argued over each other trying to think of an explanation to what happened.

''Well this is a disaster'' Deadpool said far away. **Reminds me of talking to you**. ''Oh shut up, High Moon.'' **Plus, That white girl can fight, Admit it, You got surprised by her speed.** ''I didn't expect KIDS to be that cool in this universe, fuck off high moon'' Deadpool emphasized that they were children.

''Fine, I give up. Let's just get this over with and try to make out of this alive'' Weiss said clearly irritated from the confusion. Ruby agreed seeing there's no other solution. ''Which way are we going anyway?'' Deadpool asked. ''At the end of the forest there's supposed to be a temple with relics and we need to take one.'' Weiss explained.

''Lead the way'' the mercenary said.

The two students walked and whispered at each other asking about where the temple would be. A few minutes later

 **I hear something.** Deadpool holds both of them by the shoulder, stopping them. ''What in the w—'' Weiss' words were stopped by a finger from Deadpool to her lips. ''You do know we're somewhat surrounded?'' he whispers into their ears. Ruby scans her eyes around them. They were in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. It was obviously an ambush. ''Now that you mention it'' Ruby replies. One by one red eyes light up hidden in the brushes.

About a dozen beowulves jump out from the brush and growl at the trio. ''Those are big doggies'' Deadpool exclaims.

''Beowulves'' Weiss announces. The two girls draw their weapons, Ruby's scythe transforms into its full size earning a gasp from Deadpool. **Holy shit that's cool, We need one of those.** ''Obviously'' he said to High Moon. **Should we help?.** ''They probably got it'' Deadpool crossed his arms.

Weiss lowered her stance. Fixed her posture. And got into a fighting position. Weiss charged at one of the grimm but tackled Ruby instead when she got in her way. The two argued about how the other is not doing very well at fighting.

 **We should help.** ''Nyeah''. Deadpool pulls out his two handguns and cocks them. He unloads both magazines at the Beowulves surrounding the two girls whilst running towards them.

The bullets either bounce off or just hit the grimm without damage. **Shit**. ''No effect?, That's one tough dog cookie'' Deadpool sheathes both of his guns back in their holsters and draws two short blades.

''Time to get cereal''

* * *

Feel free to comment and request things that might go in the future. Criticism no matter how harsh is accepted.


	2. Puns for life

Chapter 2 is a bit short because stuff are coming up. Next update will be coming in about 2-4 days depending on the popularity or responses. If more people respond I'll put all my time into this. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Deadpool ran toward Weiss and Ruby and stabbed a Beowulf right beside the head. Things went quiet for a few seconds with the other Beowulves prowling even closer. ''Good doggie?'' Deadpool said playfully.

 **Fuck.** ''Uh, oh''.

The Beowulf turned and slammed Deadpool to the ground with its large paw. **WAAAAAAAADE!.** The large canine grimm tried to bite Deadpool's head off but was met with his arms pushing its head back. Turning it into a grappling match. ''LADIES, IF YOU WILL!. USE YOUR GIANT!. THING!.'' He screamed in panic. Ruby responded by dropping the edge of the scythe with its blade on one side of the grimm's neck and pulled the trigger, decapitating it. The scythe barely grazing Deadpool's head. ''I need to get me one of those.'' Deadpool panted.

 **Wanna get out of here first?.** ''Yeah. That too.''.

Weiss took the initiative and spread fire between them and the Beowulf pack using dust with her rapier. ''RUN'' she screamed. All 3 ran until they could see the smoke from far away. They walked. And walked. And walked. ''Do you even know where we're going?'' Weiss asked angrily. ''Well….ummm…. DO YOU?!'' Ruby retorted. ''Of course I do. We're going tooooo. The forest temple'' Weiss said trying to maintain the superiority in the conversation. ''So you DON'T know where we're going'' Ruby returned.

''You don't know either''.

''WHY ARE YOU SO BOSSY!?''

''BOSSY?!''

''One of them might as well be a voice in the other's head.'' Deadpool commented while he sat on a rock watching the two fight. ''You'd be the bitch'' **You'd be the childish dickhead**.

''Alright, ladies, ladies. Let's just keep calm and remember what's important. Getting to where we need to be. Which is?'' Deadpool said trying to calm the two down.

''The Forest Temple.'' Ruby said

''Which is?''

''Headmaster Ozpin didn't say. We have to find it ourselves'' Weiss said.

''Then nobody's really wrong here. We just have to find it. Am I right?''

 **Wow. Wade W. Wilson. The Peacemaker.**

''Right'' The girls said in unison.

''Anyone have any ideas on how to find the Torest Femple?''

Ruby raised her hand meekly and explained her idea. It involved a nevermore. And a whole lot of luck.

Minutes later after climbing the highest tree they could find. They were hitchhiking on a nevermore's feathers. **Riding a giant bird?. Really, Wade?.** '' I don't see you coming up with shit either, Highmoon''

''Either way, What are those two shouting about?''

''IN A BAD WAY. IN A VERY BAD WAY!'' Weiss shouted at Ruby.

''Then let's just jump'' Ruby suggested.

''What?!'' Weiss screamed

Ruby jumped down

''I don't see why not'' Deadpool said. **Seriously?.** The Merc loosened his grip on the feathers and fell while screaming ''CHEEEESEE AND BISCUIIITTSSSSSSS!''.

Meanwhile, Below them. A series of events were driving a certain yellow-haired girl crazy.

''Ruby?''

''Yang!''

''Noraaa!''

Just as Deadpool fell behind them he groaned from the ground ''Deadpool.''. Then suddenly, a giant scorpion grimm burst out of the Jungle chasing a bronze-armored girl and Weiss fell out of the sky and fell on a blonde guy. Furious in the crazy events that were happening one after the other. Yang snapped

''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!. CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!'' the brawler exclaimed.

A green ninja arrived and the Spartan girl dived in front of them.

''Great, Now we can die together.'' Yang said.

''Not if I can-. Wait, Mr. Pool?. Are you just going toooo….lie there?'' Ruby asked. Looking at Deadpool lying on the ground behind the group in a seductive pose. You could expect him to say ''Draw me like one of your French girls''

''Mr. Who?'' Yang raised a brow.

''Deadpool. That guy.'' Ruby pointed behind them.

Deadpool was obviously ogling up their skirts and when Yang looked at him he waved and winked ''That's me'' **Smooth.** Deadpool stood up and patted himself down. ''Who's this guy?'' Nora asked Ruby. ''Mr. Deadpool. I met him when I landed.'' Ruby replied. The only thing Nora said was ''Oh'' in a statement of understanding.

Deadpool put his arms around Ruby and Yang and pulled their heads close. Nobody could react and just watched as the two colossal grimm marched and flew their way toward them. Deadpool smiled behind his mask. ''I guess you could say. We're in a PINCH.'' All of them looked at the scorpion and sighed except Yang who was holding in her laughter with a ''Pfft''. ''This is a pretty. FEATHERY situation amirite?'' Deadpool added. **Wade, please stop.** ''The situation looks rather GRIMM, doesn't it?''.

Nora chuckled and Deadpool didn't respond but with a ''You suck at jokes'' while slowly crawling his hand down to grope Yang. She knew he was going to and slapped his hand ''No'' Yang said.

Deadpool walked in front of the group and faced them ''Whoever helps the least shall treat the group to lunch. If he does not he or she shall be considered STINGY and on the bottom of the PECKING order.''. Weiss grabbed her rapier and threatened Deadpool ''If you make one more stupid joke. I'll stab you again?''. ''Again?'' Pyrrha said in confusion. **We have a lot more in common than I thought. We both hate your goddamn jokes.**

* * *

Feel free to comment and request things that might go in the future. Criticism no matter how harsh is accepted.

If a talented artist who also has time on his hands who ALSO likes the story. Feel free to do some art about it. Just PM me so I can see what you made. I'm really excited seeing Deadpool with the RWBY group but I can't really draw. Thank you either way, readers :)


	3. Meeting the team

Sorry for the ''slight'' delay but a lot of things came up. Anyways. Here it is. If any of you guys want to see a situation or scenario I'd be happy to write it as an ''extra'' chapter. Please put down a review if you enjoyed it. Suggestions are as always open. I'll try to finish chapters faster. Also, about the other personalities that Deadpool has; I compressed them into one personality to make writing more fluid because making all of them would make it more confusing for the reader rather than it is for me. The magic bag and other stuff might be nerfed because I have plans for Deadpool and his weapons.

* * *

Ruby looked at the temple and saw chess pieces on pedestals. Each of the team remembered their original objective and each took one. **What?** ''The ''Relics'' are goddamn chest pieces?. Are they valuable at least?'' Deadpool screamed as he examined one of the relics. **What a rip-off.**

''Rip-offs aside what do we do about the giant thingies about to kill us?'' The Merc said catching the attention of the whole group. ''I suggest we find higher ground'' Pyrrha said as she raised her hand. The rest of the group murmured in agreement with the exception of Yang. She was curious about Deadpool. He didn't look like a student nor did he look like a teacher.

''Then it's agreed. We look for higher g-ACK'' Deadpool was interrupted when he was caught by the Scorpion grimm. Crushing him between on of its pincers. ''COSPLAYERS UNITED! MIND HELPING'' Deadpool shouted but some of his words were mixed with gurgles of blood coming out of his mask from him being squeezed leading to the group only understanding the word help. Pyrrha jumped in and threw her spear embedding it on the Scorpions head while it was distracted. ''Nora, Nail it!'' Jaune quickly ordered. Nora jumped from Jaune's shield and landed hammer first on the end of Pyrrha's spear. Killing the grimm with a giant spear in its head.

Deadpool was dropped and stood up with his mask wet from the blood. ''Thanks Leonidas.'' He said while looking at Pyrrha who was puzzled with the analogy. ''Now let's get the f-'' Deadpool was again interrupted but with a thud. He was pierced by a giant feather straight through his torso. ''OH COME ON!. AT LEAST TAKE ME TO DINNER FIRST.''

''Are you alright?'' Yang said rushing to Deadpool obviously worried. More blood gushed out of Deadpool's mask further gurgling his voice ''Blruck this uni-bubrbl-erse to hell''.

Yang snapped the top end of the giant feather, freeing Deadpool. ''Thanks, honey'' he exclaimed and winked through his mask in which Yang thought was weird. How would he be able to move his mask.

''This is not my idea of being squeezed and relieved of my bodily fluids'' Deadpool shouted at the monsters before him. **You are filthy, Wade**.

Meanwhile, at the top of the cliff. Ozpin and Glynda were observing the other students and only had their particular group came to their attention. Ozpin zoomed in on the man in the red suit. ''I don't remember sending anyone down there. He looks rather large for a student too. Miss Glynda?'' Ozpin said as he observed the fight going on and Deadpool running around avoiding feathers being shot at him.

''I wouldn't have sent anyone either without your permission. An outsider?'' Glynda replied as she adjusted her glasses, peeking at the scroll designed for observing the test.

''I think we should keep observing. And the second he appears to pose a threat to any of my students we will go there and eliminate him'' Ozpin said.

After a long complicated battle filled with Deadpool screaming and running around and even more complicated tactics and strategies. The nevermore was shot down from the sky. They all praised each others efforts and strength except Deadpool. He walked to the nevermore corpse and closely observed the decaying body.

''So death is literally from ash we will come and to ash we shall-'' **Wade….Shut up. I'll dare you 20 bucks to eat the dust stuff.** ''50 bucks and I'll snort it''. **Deal.**

As Deadpool gathered the dust. Before he was going to inhale it he stopped. ''Wait a minute. You don't have any fucking money. I'm broke!.''. The voice grumbled in his head.

A short trip back to the school and. You can imagine how that went in a slightly cramped transport ship. Who could resist?.

After assigning each student to their team, Ozpin sat down on his chair while Deadpool awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs. It reminded him of a certain moment in high school where he was caught peeping on the girl's locker room while they changed. Maybe pretending to be one of the girls to get in wasn't such a good idea.

''So. Mr. ''Pool'' .''

''Oh please. Call me Wade''

''Yyyes. Wade. I thank you for assisting my students which was for the record. NOT in my plan of action. This was a test. And YOU were not one of my variables.''

''Headmaster umm **(Ozpin)** Ozpin. I assure you I meant no harm. I'm merely a man who has lost his way'' **You can't lose something you're not on.**

''Then I shall try to send you back on your way. My school does not need any more hooligans.''

''I doubt you'll be able to fix it Mr. Brainy but.'' Deadpool unclips a device that was wrapped around his hand that had a large bead-like object. ''I wouldn't suggest tinkering with it too much'' He said before leaving and quietly screaming ''It's a teleporter'' as the elevator closed.

The elevator hummed while it zoomed down the tower-like office. **What the fuck Wade!** ''What?'' **You gave him our way out!** ''Our ONLY way out'' he said snickering.

When the elevator finally reached its end, with a beep the doors opened and Deadpool was confronted by a blonde, well-endowed and smart drop-dead beauty. ''This isn't an intro for a porno is it?'' **Play it cool, jackass**. '' Excuse me Mrs. Every-student's- fantasy, But have you seen Ms. Rose and her big-bre—nice friends?'' then moving to the side of the elevator to let her pass.

''I have no time for idle talk but if you must know.'' Glynda closed the elevator doors and before it completely shut ''Dorm 1-B''

Deadpool turned around and smiled under his mask. ''She's TOTALLY into me.'' **What made you think that?**. ''Trust me, Highmoon. A lady-killer knows.'' **You're mistaking romance for actual murder again.** ''Same thing. One dies, the other leaves with the dead one's heart in her hands.''. **Hmm… you don't say.**

30 minutes of wandering through the campus, Deadpool found a building that looked like a dorm. Or a whorehouse, he doesn't remember but either way it wouldn't hurt to try. Walking down a hall-way he came across another beauty. ''Must be my lucky day''. Her clothes were light brown and her navel was exposed. She wore a beret and her strut was overflowing with confidence and grace.

Deadpool struck a pose against a window and when she passed by he spoke ''Excuse me, but do you know where umm. Dorm 1-B is?''. The girl stopped and faced him ''Down the hall then take a left.'' Before he could reply, 3 more students came after her. A large one with a giant sword on his back, a girl with bunny ears and one with white-eyes and orange hair. Deadpool couldn't speak until they left. ''Are we on cocaine? Or meth?'' **Right now?. No, I don't think so.**

Down the hall then take a left. There were numbered doors on each side of the hall-way. **This must be dorm 1-B.**

Inside the newly established team RWBY's room was a slight commotion because Ruby decided an army wake-up call was appropriate. After cheering ''BANZAI!'' in excitement the door was kicked down and revealed a slightly bloody Deadpool who had tears in his suit and a few bullet holes in his chest. ''FINALLY!'' **Teenagers get flustered so easily these days, I mean we just saw them changing. Big deal.**

* * *

Don't forget to drop down a review. Criticism and what-not are open


End file.
